U Was At The Club (Bottoms Up)
'''U Was At The Club (Bottoms Up) '''is a song by American rapper The Boyboy West Coast. Lyrics M-M-M-M-Medic You was at the club (Yeah) Bottoms up when I first met you (Bottoms up) Couldn't get enough (Couldn't get enough) Had to get you straight to my bedroom Drank still in my cup (My cup) Crib is large so you can bring your friends, too (Well, bring 'em all) Pillow full of makeup She so bad, she gon' need her own debut (Yeah) Shawty just like me (She like me) Loves drugs, hates bein' sober (Hate bein' sober) In my psyche (She in my head) In my heart and I didn't even know her Ass you wouldn't believe (You wouldn't believe it) See you in those jeans, wanna pull you closer Eyes are looking Chinese (She Chinese) She didn't smoke, but now she's a stoner (All day) Everything unique (Everything) No, no, no mediocre Young, wild and free (She free) No cuffs, so, no, you can't control her (No cuffs) Body covered in ink (In ink) I can beat it up, or we can just go slower (Slow it down) Baby, come with me (Come with me) I'll give you everything, and it'll never be over Girl, just let me know (Let me know) We can go and fuck up some commas Boyboy West Coast (West Coast) Imagine this comin' from the bottom Actin' like she don't (She don't) Tryna front, we know she wanna (We know) Baby, we can go (We can go), Acapulco to Tijuana You was at the club Bottoms up when I first met you Couldn't get enough Had to get you straight to my bedroom Drank still in my cup Crib is large so you can bring your friends, too Pillow full of makeup She so bad, she gon' need her own debut We just livin' it up (Live it up) Having fun, give a fuck what y'all say (Give a fuck what y'all say) Shawty loves a thug (Yeah) Matching whips as we dippin' down Broadway Sparkin' like a blunt (Spark it up) She dab it up, and I be rollin' up all day (Let's roll it up) No coffee in my mug (No coffee) They be askin' why I lookin' so sloshy When we locked eyes (Locked eyes) Know you were mine, didn't have to ask you Fuck them other guys (Fuck 'em) I'll give you everything, and we can split this cash, too Feelin' like a dream (Like a dream) Tell me what you need and I can make that happen (I do that) Love the ocean breeze (I love it) All aboard, and I'ma be your captain (All aboard) Mixtape on repeat (It is) When the boy come on, they like, "Who's that rappin'?" House like a retreat (Like a retreat) I come from the hood, no, not the Hamptons Never wanna leave (Never wanna) I give you ecstasy, and a little thug's passion (Passion) Apostle on my sleeve (On my sleeve) What you like? I got the latest fashion Coolin', watchin' T.V. (Chillin') Blowing clouds, lookin' like a dragon (Dragon) All she want is me (Just me) In silk sheets, no, no, not satin (Silk, man) I think you're the one (The one) Tell me what you want, don't care what the cost is Can't say that I'm sprung (Can't say it) But if you keep this up, might be my fiancé You was at the club (The club) Bottoms up when I first met you Couldn't get enough (Enough) Had to get you straight to my bedroom Drank still in my cup Crib is large so you can bring your friends, too Pillow full of makeup She so bad, she gon' need her own debut (Yeah) She was at the club Bottoms up when I first met you Couldn't get enough Had to get you straight to my bedroom You was at the club (The club) Bottoms up when I first met you Couldn't get enough (Enough) Had to get you straight to my bedroom Why It Sucks # Terrible audio quality. # The beat is terrible. # The song somehow blew up before it was officially released. # The overuse of autotune. # The music video is laughable. Video Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Club songs Category:The Boyboy West Coast songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs